Modern set-top-boxes are used to process video received from a cable operator, satellite provider, or other telecommunications carrier. The video provided by such carrier may comprise one or more different types of formatted video. For example, terrestrial systems may utilize MPEG formatted video while satellite systems may utilize non-MPEG formatted video. The non-MPEG video may comprise DirecTV video, for example.
When a set-top-box utilizes an Advanced Multi-Stream POD (point of deployment) card, specified by the OpenCable™ Advanced Multi-Stream POD Interface Specification and/or the OpenCable™ Multi-Stream CableCARD Interface Specification, MPEG data is capable of being processed while non-MPEG data is incapable of being processed by the POD card. As a consequence, only video from terrestrial systems may be capable of being viewed by a subscriber using the set-top-box. This presents a disadvantage to a subscriber, especially when he wishes to obtain both MPEG and non-MPEG video programming using a single set-top-box.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.